lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Find 815
Find 815 to druga i jedyna aktualnie działająca gra bazująca na serialu Zagubieni ''stworzona przez producenta serialu ABC studio. Gra rozpoczęła się 31 grudnia 2007 i odkrywa nowe tajemnice przed fanami serialu. Główna strona gry Find815 , będzie dostępna przez osiem tygodni a następnie zamknięta w dniu rozpoczęcia czwartego sezonu. Gra rozpoczyna się z momentem udostępnienia oświadczenia dla prasy na stronie Flyoceanicair.com gdzie stwierdza się, że linie Oceanic ponownie uruchamiają przeloty po długotrwałym śledztwie, które toczyło się w ramach zaginięcia lotu 815. Historia toczy się wokół technika IT Sama Thomasa który próbuje odnaleźć swoją miłość, Sonya, która była na pokładzie samolotu Oceanic lotu 815. Sam był zaangażowany w kampanie przeciwko decyzji linii lotniczych o przerwaniu poszukiwań zaginionego samolotu, jest rozczarowany, że chcą reaktywować loty i powrócić do biznesu. Gracz dowiaduje się o stronie Sama poprzez sabotowany film wideo zamieszczony na stronie Flyoceanicair.com. Szczegóły oraz pomoc dotycząca gry na stronie Lostpedii: Find 815 - pomoc Ogólne informacje Historia będzie się toczyć przez pięć tygodni aż do premiery dając graczowi duży zasób wiedzy o kulisach wydarzeń wypadku Lotu 815. Historia została podzielona na pięć rozdziałów. Każdy rozdział został zaplanowany tak, aby umożliwić graczowi odsłonięcie maksymalnie jednego obfitującego w ciekawostki rozdziału na tydzień, umożliwia to specjalny zegar u dołu strony który blokuje odsłonięcie następnych wskazówek w ten sposób aby nie można było odsłonić więcej niż jeden rozdział na tydzień. Rozdział pierwszy |thumb|right|280px| Obraz z telewizora Sama. Sam Thomas ogląda w telewizyjnych wiadomościach relacje na temat zaginionego lotu Oceanic 815. Po najdłuższych poszukiwaniach w historii firmy, Oceanic Airlines zdecydowało się zakończyć poszukiwania samolotu i w ciągu najbliższych dni oficjalnie uznać wszystkich pasażerów za zmarłych. Sam widzi siebie w relacjach wypowiadającego się na temat swojej zaginionej dziewczyny o imieniu Sonya. Po chwili Sam otrzymuje wiadomość email od nieznanego nadawcy. Wiadomość zawiera list, w którym nadawca podaje się za przyjaciela jego ukochanej który z wyrazami żalu i współczucia wysyła mu zdjęcie, które ma go pocieszyć w tej trudnej chwili. Sam po chwili orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak ze zdjęciem i film urywa się. W tym momencie przed oczami gracza/widza pojawia się wirtualny laptop ze zdjęciem ukochanej od anonimowego autora listu oraz oryginalne porównawcze zdjęcie z biurka Sama. Zadaniem gracza jest odnalezienie różnic w zdjęciu nadesłanym w anonimie. Kiedy gracz je znajdzie musi je maksymalnie powiększyć. W ukrytych miejscach (niebieskich oczach, pieprzyku w pobliżu nosa, szramie na czole) gracz odnajduje mikro-wiadomości są nimi: "Sunda Trench," "Christiane I," "Black Rock," oraz "Tell no one, grave consequences". Kiedy gracz ukończy „misje” pojawia się dalszy ciąg filmu gdzie widzimy Sama zapisującego te hasła w notatniku a następnie piszącego list do autora listu gdzie pyta go: „Kim jesteś? (ang. Who are you?)”. Sam otrzymuje automatyczną odpowiedź z serwera, że wiadomość nie może zostać dostarczona do nadawcy. W tym momencie gracz ma za zadanie odnaleźć wśród sterty znaków zaszyfrowanej odpowiedzi z serwera, loginu nadawcy. Rozwiązanie to the-maxwell-group.com. Po wykonaniu zadania na ekran gracza powraca dalszy ciąg filmu – widzimy Sama robiącego notatkę z nowego odkrycia a po chwili Sam podbiega do mapy i odkrywając z pod stosu notatek mapę zaznacza na niej nazwę z mikro-wiadomości – miejsce "Sunda Trench" (Sunda Trench nazywany jest też Java Trench czyli po polsku Rów Jawajski). Wkrótce jak można wnioskować z korespondencji mailowej z udostępnionego graczowi komputera Sama (jego poczty oraz przeglądarki internetowej) wysyłał on list do przyjaciółki Tracey R. Próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tajemniczej ''Christiane I, w wiadomości zwrotnej od przyjaciółki wynika, iż Tracey ustaliła, że jest to jacht zacumowany w porcie w Jakartcie. Po przeczytaniu wiadomości Sam kontaktuje się z Davidem Massinghamen i w liście prosi o szybkie zarezerwowanie lotu do Jakarty. ---- |thumb|right|280px Po odpowiednim czasie na ekran gracza powraca dalszy ciąg historii. Sam słyszy hałas w sąsiednim pokoju w sypialni. Gdy wchodzi do pokoju okazuje się że hałas powodowało nie domknięte i targane przez wiatr okno. W momencie zamykania okna Sam widzi w szybie odbicie swojej dziewczyny. Gdy odwraca się nikogo za nimi nie ma. W tym momencie film się kończy a gracz musi odnaleźć - klikając kursorem - przedmioty w pokoju powiązane z różnymi sezonami Lost. Po kliknięciu na odpowiedni przedmiot gracz dostaje do wglądu serie zdjęć związanych z danym przedmiotem. Te przedmioty to: *płyta CD "Driveshaft - Live In Jakarta", *naszyjnik z pereł, *krzesło. Według wskazówki na początku misji, przedmioty te mają mięć duże znaczenie w serialu. Po wykonaniu zadania gracz proszony jest o odwiedzenie innych witryn partnerów producenta serialu Yahoo Australia lub ABC.com w celu wykonania dodatkowej misji która polega na zapakowaniu plecaka Sama (jak pamiętacie Sam wybiera się w podróż). Po zapakowaniu rzeczy gracz dostaje ekskluzywne hasło które ma wykorzystać na stronie Find815. Hasło to Matthew. Kiedy gracz wpisze je w pole po wykonaniu misji z poszukiwanie tajemniczych przedmiotów dostaje dostęp do ekskluzywnej wskazówki sezonu 4. Wskazówką jest strzępek papieru z numerem telefonu. Jest to „gorąca linia” Linii lotniczych Oceanic 888-548-0034. Po wykręceniu numeru włącza się automatyczna wiadomość. ''(2008/01/03) ::Dziękujemy za telefon do Oceanic Airlines, gorącej linii poświęconej lotowi 815. Informacje są uaktualniane wraz z postępami śledztwa. Śledztwo jest w toku i potrwa jeszcze dłuższy czas. W tym momencie nie dysponujemy żadnymi nowymi informacjami dotyczącymi zaginionego lotu 815. Jeśli jesteś członkiem rodziny lub osobą bliską w stosunku do któregoś z pasażerów lotu Oceanic jest nam bardzo przykro z powodu Twojej straty. Dokładne informacje są dostępne w specjalnych oświadczeniach dla rodzin zaginionych. Informacje dla rodzin są aktualizowane wraz z postępami śledztwa i umożliwiają wymianę zdań pomiędzy lekarzami medycyny, prokuratorem /(ang. coroner w Polsce śledztwo prowadzi prokurator)/ i innymi osobami połączonymi ze śledztwem. Skontaktuj się ze swoim koordynatorem do spraw śledztwa lub zadzwoń później po więcej informacji. '' ---- Po pewnym okresie czasu gracz może odnaleźć w skrzynce mejlowej Sama wiadomość od Oceanic Airlines. W wiadomości linie piszą że z powodu niekorzystnego dla firmy wywiadu telewizyjnego są zmuszeni zwolnić go z pracy. W skrzynce nadawczej Sama możemy znaleźć list wysłany do linii Australian Air gdzie wysłał prośbę o pracę. W między czasie Sam otrzymuje wiadomość głosowa na swojej komórce od swojej mamy która nie pokoi się o jego obsesję. ---- Ostatnią wskazówką dla tego rozdziału historii jest pierwszy "wpis" w wideo-pamiętniku Sama. Podsumowuje on wszystko to co do tej pory udało się nam dowiedzieć. Mówi też że wkrótce wybiera się w podróż do Jakarty gdzie na pokładzie Christine I będzie poszukiwał statku Black Rock. Kończąc rozdział pierwszy gry powinniśmy mieć zielone wszystkie pola w zakładce My Progress. Jeśli któreś nie jest zielone powinniśmy się uważnie przyjrzeć czy czegoś nie przeoczyliśmy. Rozdział drugi Tym razem widzimy Sama udającego się na jednostkę badawczą Christiane I. Na statku spotyka kapitana Ockhama który nic nie wiedząc odmawia jego przyjęcia na pokład. Wkrótce okazuje się że zepsuł nawigator statku gdzie Sam wykwalifikowany informatyk twierdzi że jest w stanie nareperować go -dostaje trzy minuty. Tu zaczyna się zdanie dla gracza obok znajduje się zdjęcie układu scalonego który niczym puzzle musi poukładać gracz. Kiedy mu się uda przed oczami gracza pojawia się dalsza część filmu. Gracz kapitanem poznaje też Owena Talbota który jest członkiem wyprawy do cieśniny Sunda. Jest dosyć podejrzliwy i zadaje Samowi dosyć dwuznaczne pytania w tym o jego dziewczynę Sonye. Sam dowiaduje się że może być przydatny w miejscu do którego się udaje (Sunda Trench) ponieważ dochodzi tam do anomalii elektromagnetycznych które mogą uszkodzić sprzęt. Ciekawostki Rozdział Pierwszy *Obok widzimy ciekawe ujęcie w którym Sam otwiera szafę aby schować strój swojej dziewczyny. Na półce widzimy opakowanie zewnętrznego dysku twardego. Wydaje się to być pierwsza ujawniona kryptoreklama w grze Find 815. *Opakowanie pierścionka zaręczynowego różni się pomiędzy filmem który występuje na początku rozdziału a wpisem z wideo-pamiętnika. *Poniżej znajduje się film podsumowujący cały rozdział pierwszy. dT7MEVWMfYY|280px| . Kategoria:Find 815 Kategoria:Gra